


Akechi goes to IHop

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Akechi is just happy eating pancakes, what more do you want?





	Akechi goes to IHop

The crisp, buttery, golden cakes all topped with brown sugary sap that’s called maple syrup and some sweet whipped cream. Akechi rubbed his black-gloved hands rubbed together as he picked up his fork and knife. This would make the third plate that he has had so far, and he was not stopping until he was stuffed.

Akechi enjoyed the days where he could stop thinking about the Phantom Thieves and only think about his sweet love for pancakes and their buttery goodness. Cutting the pancakes, that was stacked on top of each other, and slowly taking a bite afterward, the boy allowed a smile to appear on his face. He kept eating until the plate had nothing but the syrup and a few crumbs from the eaten pancakes. Goro stood up before paying the bill, leaving a tip for the cook in the back. Right, when he was leaving out, he saw the rest of his “team” walking in, but he kept that smile on his face while he walked to the train. Meanwhile, the Phantom Thieves all looked at each other trying to figure out what made Akechi so happy, but rather not think about it. Why ruin his day?

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this was going to be one of those joke stories huh? Nah I just want Goro to be happy that's all. Also, Akechi's Palace is just IHop!


End file.
